After Ending
by Lynariae
Summary: [B.A.P - DaeUp] Il n'était plus là. Il l'avait abandonné sur Terre. Mais il se sentait responsable de sa disparition.


Il en avait marre de tout ça. Il se sentait coupable pour cet accident mais à quoi bon ? Il n'était pas le conducteur de la voiture. Si seulement il n'était pas sorti la veille, si seulement il avait entendu son réveil alors, il aurait pu être avec lui et ainsi... Ainsi quoi ? Tout cela n'était que des « si », que des hypothèses qui ne changeraient rien à la réalité. Et quand il comprit finalement qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras, le voir rie, l'entendre parler... Quand il comprit enfin tout ça, il échappe un cri de rage et fondit en larmes. Il n'avait pas été là pour le protéger, il avait faillit à sa mission et cela... Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Comment le pourrait-il alors que l'homme qu'il aimait ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés ? Les larmes coulaient sans répit, dévalant le long de ses joues alors que son corps tremblait sous les sanglots. Il avait changé grâce à lui. Il avait appris à aimer grâce à lui. Et il venait de le perdre. Le monde était cruel et injuste. Qu'avait-il fait pour subir cela et partir si tôt ? Parce qu'il fallait qu'il l'admette... Son amour avait quitté le monde des vivants.

\- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour te protéger comme je te l'avais promis... JongUp, tu étais bien trop jeune pour partir... Pour me laisser... J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je ne suis rien sans toi...

Et ses larmes redoublèrent. Mettre ainsi des mots sur cette situation rendait le tout encore plus réel. Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait et espérait que c'était un cauchemar.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner DaeHyun... Mais la lumière était trop vive.

Relevant alors le visage, son regard se posa sur son aimé dans un halo blanc. Une main se posa sur ses joues et ses larmes redoublèrent. Un ange.

\- Tes ailes te vont à la perfection mon Up'...

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ange.

\- Mais je n'aime pas voir des larmes sur ton beau visage Dae...

\- Je pleure ta mort.

\- Et je ne voudrai pourtant que tu ne fasses que sourire.

\- Comment y arriver alors que tu n'es pus à mes côtés ?

\- Je serai toujours à tes côtés DaeHyun... Je vivrai toujours à travers tes souvenirs. Ce sera désormais mon rôle de veiller sur toi depuis là-haut.

\- Je préfère mourir et te retrouver là-bas.

\- Je te l'interdis Jung DaeHyun. Je veux que tu continues de vivre. Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour nous. Je veux que tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux que tu sois heureux Dae.

\- Comment l'être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

\- Je vais te manquer. Tu ne m'oublieras jamais. Mais un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un et tu vivras à nouveau, pensant à moi comme un doux souvenir.

\- Je ne veux que toi...

\- Comme je ne voulais que toi. Mais tu sais que je ne suis plus, DaeHyun. Je ne pourrai jamais plus être avec toi.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas.

\- Je n'ai nullement le choix...

La main de l'ange glissa sur sa joue et il murmura :

\- J'ai besoin de savoir. Me penses-tu coupable de cet accident à cause de mon retard ?

\- Mon heure était venue, tu n'es responsable de tien, DaeHyun. Je ne t'en veux aucunement pour ce qu'il s'est produit et je refuse que tu t'en veuilles. Tu m'as aimé comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Tu m'as rendu heureux comme personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire. J'ai été le plus heureux des hommes à tes côtés DaeHyun, n'en doute jamais.

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer Up'... N'oublie jamais l'amour que je te porte. Tu m'as appris à aimer et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Je dois désormais y aller. Mais n'oublie pas de vivre pour toi DaeHyun. Et si jamais la force te manque, vis pour moi.

\- Je te le promets...

JongUp afficha un immense sourire avant de disparaître dans une douce lumière blanche. Et sur son sillage, une plume d'un blanc immaculé tomba au sol doucement. DaeHyun la ramassa malgré ses larmes et murmura :

\- Je vivrai pour toi JongUp. Je t'offrirai la vie que tu as toujours voulue. Sois juste patient. Et un jour, nous nous retrouverons pour ne plus jamais nous quitter, mon amour.


End file.
